


犬类的相处方式

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 卡容 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara
Summary: 其实和标题没什么关系 就是一辆车
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	犬类的相处方式

**Author's Note:**

> 其实和标题没什么关系 就是一辆车

黄旭熙把李泰容按在墙上亲吻的时候，是有冲动想要对他施暴的。

他还没有从刚才的表演中恢复过来，那种朝气蓬勃又近乎疯狂的气氛，除了使他心脏狂跳之外，还有一种原始的冲动。

他像狗一样咬他，亲他的嘴唇，那个男孩子被皮制装饰项圈打扮着，蓬乱银色的头发几乎要遮住半张脸。

李泰容在两人唇齿交换的间隙呼吸着，求生的喘息混乱又甜蜜。

“狗崽子，”李泰容笑，黄旭熙用他的大手抹掉他嘴角的唇彩，把那一块的皮肤都擦红了。

这种乱糟糟的妆容看起来也很适合他。李泰容这样子看起来颓废又艳丽，衬衫的领口大开着，黄旭熙知道他是故意这样，露出骨感的浅麦色胸膛。

黄旭熙贴着他的耳边喊“李泰容”，一边喊一边亲吻他的耳钉。他的哥哥并不介意他在这种场合对他没大没小，耳旁渡来的热气反而让他兴奋得快要死掉。

这个人简直是他的世界末日。

黄旭熙像一只被驯化狼狗，有分寸地在他身上留下自己的味道、印记，把头亲热地拱到李泰容的胸膛上。

“啊，别亲那里，”李泰容怕痒，不让黄旭熙亲他的乳头，那里已经被玩得又红又硬，被男人粗粝的手指磨擦过，直到破皮，此刻又被人含在嘴里。

黄旭熙和他面贴着面对视着，李泰容看到他眼中纯粹的欲望。仿佛要生吞活剥他一样的，隐隐带着一种恨意。他被这种张牙舞爪的气势给逗笑了。

李泰容伸出一只手抚摸他的头发，下颌，腰腹，在还要往下时被抓住了手腕。

黄旭熙又开始吻他，抓着他的手腕紧紧压着，亲到他嘴唇发肿。

“可以了……”李泰容躲闪他的亲吻，压着声音说话，

“我已经很湿了……” 

他带着淫荡又纯真的神情仰头看着黄旭熙。

和刚才冷漠又嚣张的Taeyong，哪会是一个人啊。黄旭熙想。在外面，他是李泰容忠诚的护卫犬，在床上却是反过来，是他泄欲用的小母狗。

李泰容被从后面狠狠干了进来，作为挑逗的惩罚，没有丝毫的前戏。黄旭熙被他快乐的痛叫取悦了，他跪着干李泰容，身底下那个人乖乖翘着屁股，小狗一样摇晃着，衣服都已经被扒光，唯独留下了装饰用的皮项圈。

他一向喜欢用后背位，因为有一种征服对方的感觉，他知道哥哥也喜欢，每次都射得很快。只要稍微摩擦就会听到他的淫叫，再快一点，他的哥哥就会哭着求饶。

李泰容可不是安份的主，对这一点，黄旭熙再明白不过。蓄意挑拨到人失控，把自己也逼入危险的境地，他倒是对此自以为傲，别人只有恨得他牙痒痒的程度——说是恨，不过是因为实在太爱。

他把李泰容翻过来，抬着他的腿从正面进来，李泰容顶着花了一半的烟熏妆，眼神干干净净地盯着他，皱着眉头呻吟。

这样狼狈的样子他也看不够。黄旭熙心动极了，拉过他的脸亲吻他。黄旭熙被舒服地夹着，偶尔停下不动了，就会听到哥哥害羞着说，旭熙，操我。

“这样够不够？”黄旭熙深深顶入了他的身体里，“哥哥，你那里好湿啊”

他的哥哥有良好的柔韧性，黄旭熙可以把他折成各种样子玩弄，把双腿大大地分开，一边插进来一边抚弄他射了两次的性器。

“不行了……”李泰容哭道，“射不出来了……”一边在黄旭熙手里又高潮了。

黄旭熙让他舔掉自己的体液，看他可怜兮兮被欺负的样子，心里很是满意，可是肢体上的动作却更加过分。他是欺负李泰容欺负惯了的，欺负得他越狠，他就哭得越漂亮。

黄旭熙扑上去啃奄奄一息的李泰容，又亲亲他流出来的眼泪，说，哥哥这副样子只能给我一个人看，不许在别人面前哭。

李泰容笑着说，能把我操哭的也就你一个呀，小狗狗。他舔着自己的嘴唇，懒洋洋地趴在床单上，黄旭熙给他按摩酸痛的腰背，末了，又把他整个人圈在怀里，让李泰容枕在他的胳膊上，有一搭没一搭聊着天，直到天亮，才不知不觉相拥着睡着。


End file.
